1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to an on-die termination circuit, a data output buffer and a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-die termination (ODT) refers to an integrated circuit configuration in which termination resistance for transmission lines is integrated within the circuit chip die, rather than on a separate external chip or on a separate external circuit board. ODT has been developed to improve signal integrity by reducing signal reflection at an interface between a memory controller and a memory device. An ODT circuit may suppress the signal reflection by providing a termination resistor (RTT) matched to an impedance of a transmission line.